Spearhead from Space (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|270px Spearhead from Space ist der 51. aus 4 Teilen bestehende Handlungsbogen der Serie Doctor Who und eröffnete die 7. Staffel. Teil 1 thumb|220px|left|Ankunft auf der Erde Mysteriöse Meteoriten nähern sich der Erde. Das UNIT-Hauptquartier wird sogleich benachrichtigt. In der Nähe von Epping in Essex schlagen die Meteoriten ein. Fast zeitgleich materialisiert die TARDIS in der Nähe und der Doctor schleppt sich, geschwächt von Regeneration und Reise, hinaus. Bewusstlos stürzt er zu Boden. thumb|220px|Dr. Shaw kommt bei UNIT an Derweil trifft Dr. Elizabeth Shaw aus Cambridge bei UNIT in London ein und zeigt sich wenig erfreut, dass sie von Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart zwangsrekrutiert wurde. Er benötigt ihre Hilfe bei der Analyse der Meteoriten und informiert sie darüber, dass kurz zuvor schon einmal an der selben Stelle Meteoriten landeten. Sie ist sehr skeptisch, besonders als der Brigadier ihr von früheren außerirdischen Bedrohungen berichtet, die bereits abgewendet werden konnten. Da meldet Cpt. Jimmy Munro per Telefon, dass man in Essex einen bewusstlosen Mann neben einer Polizei-Notrufzelle gefunden und ins Krankenhaus gebracht habe. Der Brigadier gibt den Befehl, weder den Mann noch die Notrufzelle aus den Augen zu lassen. Inzwischen macht Dr. Henderson, der den Doctor behandelnde Arzt, seltsame Beobachtungen: auf dem Röntgenbild erkennt man zwei Herzen und das Blut ist keiner bekannten Blutgruppe zuzuordnen. Dies bekommt der Hausmeister Mullins mit und ruft sogleich bei einer Zeitung an. Am Absturzort der Meteoriten sammelt Sam Seeley einen der seltsam leuchtenden Steine ein und schleicht sich davon, bevor die UNIT-Soldaten ihn entdecken. thumb|220px|left|Der Doctor kommt zu sich Im Krankenhaus ist die Presse eingetroffen und fordert von Cpt. Munro eine Erklärung zu den Gerüchten, ein Außerirdischer würde im Krankenhaus behandelt werden. Zu den Reportern hat sich ein Mann gesellt, der mit regloser Miene alles genau beobachtet. Der in Begleitung von Dr. Shaw eintreffende Brigadier leugnet vehement diese Behauptung und begibt sich mit ihr und Cpt. Munro zum noch immer bewusstlosen Doctor. Lethbridge-Stewart ist enttäuscht, da er den Mann niemals zuvor gesehen hat, doch da kommt der Doctor kurz zu sich und begrüßt seinen alten Freund. Der Brigadier ist verwirrt und gibt den Befehl, den wieder bewusstlosen Mann nach London ins Hauptquartier zu bringen. thumb|220px|Flucht im Rollstuhl Der Doctor kommt erneut zu sich und fragt nach seinen Schuhen. Man gibt sie ihm und erfreut stellt er fest, dass sich in einem der beiden Schuhe noch immer der TARDIS-Schlüssel befindet. Da betreten zwei Pfleger das Zimmer, schlagen den Arzt nieder und entführen den Doctor. Dahinter steckt der bereits zuvor auffällig reglose Mann und steht mit einem Fahrzeug bereit. Dem Doctor gelingt jedoch eine waghalsige Flucht im Rollstuhl. Er begibt sich zur TARDIS, wo er jedoch von einem der Wache haltenden UNIT-Soldaten nieder geschossen wird. Teil 2 thumb|220px|left|Plastik aus dem Weltall? Der bewusstlose Doctor wird ins Krankenhaus zurück gebracht, doch der Schuss hat ihn nur gestreift. Dennoch befindet er sich in einem Koma, für das Dr. Henderson keine Erklärung hat. Bei seinem Patienten findet er einen Schlüssel, den er Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart aushändigt. Obwohl er sich die äußerliche Veränderung nicht erklären kann, nimmt der Brigadier an, dass er es tatsächlich mit dem ihm bekannten Doctor zu tun hat. Captain Munro zeigt dem Brigadier, was seine Männer an der Meteoritenabsturzstelle gefunden haben: eine dünne gebogene Schicht Plastik, die offenbar irgendetwas umschlossen hat. Derweil kehrt der ehemalige Auto Plastics-Mitarbeiter John Ransome an seinen Arbeitsplatz zurück, um von seinem Vorgesetzten George Hibbert zu erfahren, warum man ihn so überraschend entlassen habe. Ransome stellt fest, dass sich vieles in der Firma - ein Herstellungsunternehmen für Puppen - verändert hat. Selbst sein altes Labor darf er nicht mehr betreten. Anwesend ist auch der Drahtzieher der gescheiterten Entführung des Doctors, Channing, der Ransome argwöhnisch beobachtet und nur durch seine Anwesenheit dafür sorgt, dass Hibbert Ransome hinaus komplimentiert. Offenbar ist Hibbert mit den Veränderungen in der Firma nicht einverstanden, kann sich aber Channing nicht widersetzen. Der ist darüber besorgt, dass noch immer nicht alle abgestürzten "Energieeinheiten" gefunden wurden. thumb|220px|Eine Schaufensterpuppe im Wald Eine davon befindet sich im Besitz des Wilderers Sam Seeley, der sie in seinem Haus versteckt. Im nahen Wald empfängt eine offenbar lebendige Schaufensterpuppe das Signal der Energieenheit und macht sich auf den Weg. In London hat man bei UNIT ein Labor für Dr. Shaw eingerichtet, die das gefundene Material untersucht. Zwar kann sie es nicht genau identifizieren, dennoch bleibt sie skeptisch gegenüber den Behauptungen des Brigadiers, für die Erde gäbe es im Weltall große Gefahren. Da trifft Major General Scobie ein, der sich als Vermittler zwischen dem regulären Militär und UNIT darüber informieren will, was es mit den seltsamen Meteoriten auf sich hat. Im Krankenhaus ist der Doctor wieder zu sich gekommen. Er entwendet (sehr auffällige) Kleidung und begibt sich in einem gestohlenen Oldtimer nach London ins UNIT-Hauptquartier. Dort versucht derweil der Brigadier, die ins Labor gebrachte TARDIS zu öffnen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelingt. Im Wald finden einige UNIT-Offiziere eine weitere aktive Energieeinheit. Corporal Forbes macht sich sofort auf den Weg nach London, es stellt sich ihm jedoch die lebende Schaufensterpuppe in den Weg und es kommt zu einem Autounfall, den Forbes nicht überlebt. Die Schaufensterpuppe nimmt die Energieeinheit an sich und zieht weiter. thumb|220px|left|Liz und der Doctor Der Doctor kommt im UNIT-Labor an, doch der Brigadier weigert sich, ihm den TARDIS-Schlüssel auszuhändigen. Er hat viele Fragen und bittet den Doctor, sich das an der Absturzstelle gefundene Material anzuschauen. So lernt der Doctor Liz Shaw kennen und die beiden sind sich sofort sympathisch. thumb|220px|Eine Puppe tanzt aus der Reihe ... John Ransome dringt heimlich bei Auton Plasctic ein, um sich dort umzusehen. Hibbert und Channing treffen sich derweil mit General Major Scobie, dem sie offenbar das Angebot machten, eine Puppe nach seinem Ebenbild zu gestalten. Nun will er sich über die Fortschritte informieren, zeigt sich jedoch noch nicht sehr begeistert von dem bisherigen Stand der Dinge, darum will man weitere Messungen an ihm vornehmen. Ransome schafft es unentdeckt bis in sein ehemaliges Labor zu gelangen. Dort stehen viele Schaufensterpuppen, sowie eine Maschine, die Ransome nie zuvor gesehen hat. Plötzlich bewegt sich eine der Puppen auf den entsetzten Ransome zu ... Teil 3 John Ransome gelingt es, in letzter Sekunde zu fliehen, bevor die lebende Schaufensterpuppe ihn töten kann. Channing bemerkt jedoch den Zwischenfall, während er General Scobie verabschiedet. Scobie ist schon sehr gespannt, seine Plastik-Nachbildung zu sehen, die bei Madame Tussauds ausgestellt werden soll. Channing teilt George Hibbert mit, dass Ransome ausgeschaltet werden muss, und das dies eine der Schaufensterpuppen, genannt Autons, übernehmen wird, sobald sich Ransome der Fabrik wieder nähert. Mit letzter Kraft erreicht Ransome den UNIT-Wachposten, der im Wald noch immer nach den verschollenen Meteoriten sucht. Ungläubig hört sich Captain Munro Ransomes Geschichte an und entschließt sich, ihn ins Hauptquartier bringen zu lassen. Im UNIT-Labor versuchen der Doctor und Liz Shaw noch immer, hinter das Geheimnis des Plastik-Materials zu kommen. Der Doctor benötigt dazu dringend Labor-Equipment aus der TARDIS und bittet Liz, der Schlüssel von Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart für ihn zu besorgen. Der Wilderer Sam Seeley hat sich derweil beim UNIT-Wachposten eingefunden, um sich zu erkundigen, wie hoch eine Belohnung sei, wenn man einen der Meteoriten in seinem Besitz hätte. thumb|220px|left|Die TARDIS funktioniert nicht mehr Der Brigadier verhört derweil John Ransome und erfährt so von den Ereignissen bei Auto Plastics. Da betritt Liz das Büro und wünscht ein Gespräch mit dem Brigadier. Dieser will jedoch weitere Informationen von Ransome und vertröstet sie auf später. Sie sieht den TARDIS-Schlüssel auf dem Schreibtisch des Brigadiers und nimmt ihn an sich. Der Doctor ist hoch erfreut und verschwindet augenblicklich in der Notrufzelle. Der Brigadier hat den Verlust des Schlüssel bemerkt und stürmt ins Labor, doch der Doctor hat die TARDIS bereits gestartet. Allerdings setzt die Dematerialisierung nicht ein und der Doctor erkennt, dass er auf der Erde fest setzt, da die Time Lords offenbar den Dematerialisierungs-Code verändert haben. Sam Seeleys Frau Meg durchsucht derweil den Schuppen ihren Mannes und entdeckt die alte Kiste, in der er die blinkende Energieeinheit versteckt hat. Sie öffnet die Kiste und sofort empfängt Channing bei Auto Plastics das Signal. Sogleich schickt er einen Auton zum Ausgangsort des Signals. Captain Munro hat den Brigadier derweil darüber informiert, dass Seely einen der Meteoriten bei sich zu Hause versteckt. Lethbridge-Stewart kommt mit dem Doctor, Liz und Ransome beim Wachposten an und sie begeben sich zu Seelys Haus, während Ransome im UNIT-Zelt bleibt. thumb|220px|Nutzlose Waffen Mrs. Seeley wird derweil von einem Auton angegriffen, der nach der Energieeinheit sucht. Sie versucht sich zu wehren, wird jedoch bewusstlos geschlagen. Da treffen der Brigadier und die anderen ein, können aber mit ihren Waffen nichts gegen den Auton ausrichten. Channing kontrolliert den Auton von der Fabrik aus, ruft ihn jedoch zurück, da es für den Endkampf noch zu früh ist. Doch er empfängt auch Ransomes Gehirnwellenmuster und schickt den flüchtenden Auton zum UNIT-Wachposten, der Ransome vollständig vaporisiert. Als der Brigadier und die anderen zum Wachposten zurück kehren, finden sie keine Spur mehr von Ransome. Sie vermuten, dass er entführt und zu Auto Plastics gebracht wurde, doch dort erhalten sie von Hibbert keinerlei Auskünfte über Ransome. thumb|220px|left|Scobie mal Zwei Im UNIT-Labor untersucht der Doctor die Energieienheit genauer und misst mentale Aktivitäten im Innern der Plastic-Umhüllung. Der Brigadier telefoniert derweil mit General Scobie und bittet um die Erlaubnis, das Gelände, die Büros und Labore von Auto Plastics durchsuchen zu dürfen. Scobie erklärt sich zu einem Treffen vor Ort bereit, als es an seiner Haustür klopft. Er legt auf, öffnet und sieht sich mit einer Plastik-Kopie von sich selbst konfrontiert, die ihn angreift. Teil 4 Im UNIT-Labor untersucht der Doctor im Beisein von Liz Shaw und Birgadier Lethbridge-Stewart weiterhin die geborgene Energieeinheit. Er meint, im Innern würde eine Art Gehirn, oder ein Teil eines Gehirns aktiv sein und Signale an den Rest dieser Intelligenz senden. Alle seien sie Teil einer kollektiven Intelligenz, die jedoch keine physische Gestalt besitzt und möglicherweise auf der Erde den Versuch gestartet hat, sich selbst eine passende Hülle zu formen. Dafür scheint Auto Plastics der passendste Ort zu sein. Da meldet sich der falsche General Scobie und verbietet dem Brigadier, die Plastik-Fabrik zu durchsuchen. Lethbridge-Stewart ist außer sich und will sich an den Innenminister und das UNIT-Hauptquartier in Genf wenden und erwähnt, dass von Scobie in der Fabrik eine Nachbildung aus Plastik in Planung ist. Der Doctor wird hellhörig und ahnt Schreckliches. [[Datei:051 liz doctor madame taussauds.jpg|thumb|220px|Liz und der Doctor bei Madame Tussauds]] Kurz darauf besuchen er und Liz Madame Tussauds und stellen fest, dass es bereits von allen hochrangigen Regierungsbeamten sowie von General Scobie Plastik-Nachbildungen gibt. Scobies Kopie trägt merkwürdigerweise eine Armbanduhr mit korrekt eingestellter Uhrzeit. Der Doctor und Liz verstecken sich, um so lange zu warten, bis die Ausstellung schließt. Bei Auto Plastics präsentiert Channing seinem Handlanger Hibbert eine Art Brutkasten, in dem er eine passende Umgebung geschaffen hat, in der die Energieeinheiten eine körperliche Lebensform erschaffen können, in der die körperlose Intelligenz existieren kann. Allerdings benötigt man dringend die letzte Einheit, den Schwarm-Anführer, der sich nun im UNIT-Labor befindet. Dort ist inzwischen der Scobie-Auton eingetroffen und nimmt die Energieeinheit trotz der Bedenken von Cpt. Jimmy Munro an sich. Nachdem die Öffnungszeit beendet ist, schauen sich der Doctor und Liz die Plastik-Nachbildungen der Regierungsbeamten näher an. Sie alle sind aus Plastik, nur Scobie scheint echt zu sein und sich in einer unerklärlichen Starre zu befinden. Da hören sie, dass sich jemand dem Ausstellungsraum nähert und verstecken sich. Es sind Channing und Hibbert. Channing spürt, dass sich eine außerirdische Lebensform ganz in der Nähe befindet. Dennoch meint er, es sei an der Zeit, die Politiker-Autons zu aktivieren, damit diese die Positionen ihrer Vorlagen einnehmen können. Prompt bewegen sich alle Plastik-Nachbildungen zum Ausgang, bis auf Scobie. Der Doctor und Liz kommen aus ihrem Versteck, doch Hibbert ist zurück gekehrt und fragt, was sie hier wollen würden. Der Doctor warnt Hibbert eindringlich vor Channing und dessen Plänen und befiehlt Hibbert, der Gedankenkontrolle Channings zu widerstehen. Als Channing zurück kehrt, um nach Hibbert zu sehen, geht dieser mit, ohne den Doctor und Liz zu verraten. left|thumb|220px|Die Lebensform wächst Sie berichten bei UNIT dem Brigadier von den Plänen, die Regierung durch Plastik-Duplikate zu ersetzen, um so am folgenden Tag die Macht im Land an sich zu reißen. Der Scobie-Auton liefert die letzte Energieeinheit an Channing, der sie in die Maschine einsetzt, woraufhin die Lebensform im Brutkasten zu wachsen beginnt. In wenigen Stunden sollen alle Autons aktiviert werden. thumb|220px|Der Angriff der Autons beginnt Der Doctor und Liz arbeiten im Labor fieberhaft an einer Waffe gegen die Autons, während in den Straßen Londons das morgendliche Leben beginnt. Plötzlich bewegen sich in den Geschäften die Schaufensterpuppen, zerstören die Schaufenster und beginnen ihren Marsch durch die Straßen, wobei sie jeden, dem sie begegnen, mit in ihren Händen integrierten Waffen erschießen. Der Brigadier erhält die Nachricht, dass überall im Land der Angriff der Autons begonnen hat. Der Doctor hat seine Waffe fertig gestellt und obwohl Lethbridge-Stewart nicht die Unterstützung der Armee hat, brechen sie auf, um in den Sicherheitsbereich von Auto Plastics zu gelangen. Dort versucht Hibbert, die Maschine, die die Lebensform mit Energie versorgt, zu zerstören. Er hat erkannt, dass er vollkommen unter Channings Einfluss stand. Dieser betritt das Labor und erklärt Hibbert, dass er zum Nestene-Bewusstsein gehört, einer mächtigen Intelligenz, die andere Planeten seit Millionen von Jahren kolonisiert. Nun sei die Erde an der Reihe, doch er würde Hibbert verschonen, da er ihnen geholfen habe. Doch Hibbert will die Maschine zerstören, was er mit seinem Leben bezahlt. Der Doctor, Liz, der Brigadier und eine UNIT-Einheit dringen in das Fabriksgelände ein. Doch der Scobie-Auton und ein Trupp Soldaten wollen sie daran hindern, in das Gebäude zu kommen. Die Waffe des Doctors kommt erstmals zum Einsatz und funktioniert: die Verbindung des Scobie-Autons zum Nestene-Bewusstsein wird unterbrochen und er ist außer Funktion. Gleichzeitig kommt der originale Scobie bei Madame Tussauds wieder zu sich. thumb|220px|Der Doctor in Bedrängnis Während der Brigadier die Soldaten unter sein Kommando stellt und gegen die Armee der Autons zu kämpfen beginnt, schleichen sich der Doctor und Liz in den Sicherheitsbereich der Fabrik. Dort stellt der Doctor Channing zur Rede, der ihm erklärt, auf dem Heimatplanet des Nestene gäbe es keine individuelle Identität, nur ein großes Bewusstsein, was sie unzerstörbar mache. Er öffnet die Abdeckung der Maschine und heraus winden sich mehrere Tentakelarme, die nach dem Doctor greifen. Liz versucht die Waffe zu aktivieren, doch sie hat eine Fehlfunktion. Während der Doctor um sein leben kämpft, gelingt es Liz, die Waffe zu reparieren und zu aktivieren. Alle Signale zum Nesten-Bewusstsein werden unterbrochen, woraufhin die Kreatur und alle Autons deaktiviert werden. Zurück im UNIT-Labor bittet der Brigadier den Doctor, weiterhin für UNIT tätig zu sein, da man neue Invasionsversuche des Nestene befürchten muss. Der Doctor erklärt sich dazu bereit, allerdings fordert er Ausrüstung, um die TARDIS reparieren zu können, die Mitarbeit von Liz sowie einen Oldtimer, wie den, den er entwendet hatte. Der Brigadier ist einverstanden und fragt den Doctor nach seinem Namen, da er verschiedene Papiere vorbereiten muss. Der Doctor meint lächelnd, sein Name sei Dr. John Smith. Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben